Talk:Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World
Timeframe Are there any clues in the game that could be used to establish when it's set? It would be great if we were able to specify when (or approximately when) the events within the game occurred. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:53, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've been trying to look for clues that establish some sort of time frame as I play, but so far the closest is the presence of a £50 banknote (first issued in 1994 and was withdrawn from circulation in 2014) on one of the Act 4 scenes. The only thing this tells us, of course, is that the game is set sometime after Goblet of Fire, which isn't much help. Mind, there are some distinctly modern-looking appliances in some of the scenes (like the computer at St. David's in Act 5), but I wouldn't know how to date them. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:41, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Trying to pin down the time too, though Extendable Ears make an appearance as a hidden object. If we assume that the hidden objects in gameplay accurately reflect the current in-universe timeframe, then it would have had to been after 1996 when Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes would have set up and made the Ears available to public. Also, to add onto Seth Cooper's note on technology, we do see a hidden-object laptop and flip phone in St. David's Hospital. A personal estimation for the timeframe would be anytime between 2000 and now (2016), and a personal guess would be the current year (2016, so that today's players would best related to the gameplay), though alas this is only my own conjecture. FangWolfsbane (talk) 16:50, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::My bad, I forgot that Philbert Chivers actually revealed that he was using Extendable Ears in Case 6 Act 1. This would strengthen the case that it is at least after 1996. FangWolfsbane (talk) 17:00, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Technology unfortunately isn't a reliable indicator of timeframe here because technological development in the Potterverse does not completely align with reality. Consumer electronics in the 1990s in the Potterverse were apparently 5 to 10 years ahead of the real world. :::::In the Half-Blood Prince film, a Muggle is shown using a cameraphone shortly before the bridge attack, and there's also reference to a Muggle filming the attack on a phone in a prop newspaper. Per our canon policy, we treat things depicted and mentioned in the films as canon, so long as they don't contradict a higher-tier canon source (namely, the books or JKR herself). We also treat the films as following the canonical timeline of the books despite onscreen references to them being set in the 2000s. Thus, in the Potterverse, cameraphones were on the market by 1996, a full decade before they became widely available in reality. :::::There's also the matter of Dudley owning a PlayStation in summer 1994 in Goblet of Fire. The console wasn't commercially released until December 1994 in Japan and September 1995 in Europe. I mean, it's possible his parents got their hands on a prototype, or it's possible the PlayStation was released earlier in the Potterverse than in our reality. :::::The Grangers are also shown as owning a moderate collection of DVDs in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. That part of the film is set in summer 1997. DVDs were commercially released in late 1996 in reality. It wouldn't have been impossible for someone to have amassed a collection of DVDs so soon after their release, if they were indiscriminate and well-monied, but it's also possible further evidence of consumer technology having advanced quicker in the Potterverse. :::::TL;DR: The presence of smartphones in this game wouldn't necessarily preclude it from being set within the 1990s because technological advancement in the Potterverse differs from reality. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:56, December 31, 2016 (UTC) The traffic camera footage from the new Harry Potter: Wizards Unite trailer is dated 14 December 2018. I think this can be interpreted as establishing that Cases and Wizards Unite are set in the 2010s. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:41, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Ref name incomplete The ref name :2 is incomplete and therefore broken in the article. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:41, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :All fixed. --Ironyak1 (talk) 00:45, July 27, 2017 (UTC)